


Observatory

by Zabbers



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabbers/pseuds/Zabbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning the stories of the Ancients, telling their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observatory

Once, John had walked into an unknown room at the top of one of Atlantis' towers, and found an observatory, walls painted with mythical figures, inlaid with precious stones, ceiling a clear dome to the sky. And when he'd touched the control panel, a holographic grid had projected itself across the stars, highlighting constellation after constellation.

The Ancients, who had named the stars on Earth, possessed of sciences and technologies even the Asgard no longer understood, had arrived in their new galaxy and created stories to go with these stars.

In the early days of the discovery, before conscience led them to report it to Elizabeth and the rest of Atlantis, John and Rodney spent night after night in that observatory, learning the myths, making their own. John would run his hand over the console, as lovingly as he did over Rodney's skin, and the ceiling would light up, and the voices would speak, and great battles would be fought, epic loves earned and lost and won again, all across the sky. There were stories of warriors, stories of scholars, of weary travelers finally finding home in the crooks of one another's arms, exiled princes earning redemption and laying down their swords. John wasn't sure, but he suspected the room was choosing stories just for them. They would recline together on one of the couches, angled just right to look up comfortably, blue and black all intertwined, and sometimes Rodney would fall asleep, lulled by the unfamiliar stillness, and John would watch him for a while before closing his own eyes and letting the voices fade away, leaving only the night sky and the distant stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Livejournal 5 July 2006.


End file.
